Seven Days of Heat
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Blake's in heat and decides to quench her need with her friends with the goal of choosing one of them as her monthly mate. Can Wiess appeal to her before it's too late? Or will someone else be chosen as Blake's heat buddy? Contains graphic sex, futa/g!p and a small hint of non-con. Cross your fingers, maybe I can be excused from the bet just for this one...
1. Heat

_**I don't own RWBY. **_

_**I was toying with the idea of what sex would be like with each member of Teams RWBY and JNPR based completely off their personalities rather than how it would be in my head. Well, Blake being in heat was convenient, wasn't it? Now, I can try it out.**_

_**Enjoy guys.**_

* * *

Blake sighed as she paced in front of the other seven students in the room. Teams JNPR and RWBY had convened in one room because Blake had asked them to hear her out on a very important matter.

Nora and Yang were watching her in anticipation, wondering if they would be accompanying her on some secret mission. Ren's shrewd eyes picked up the tension in the Faunus girl's body and wondered briefly if she was being threatened. Jaune and Ruby were both worried about the silent pacing since Blake was known to simply speak her mind. Pyrrha noticed the agitation in the dark brunette's stance and mused on what could make the normally calm girl so nervous. Weiss took in the trouble in Blake's eyes and guessed that it might have something to do with the White Fang.

After a few more minutes of silent tension, Yang and Ruby both broke. "Blake!" The redhead shouted, finally getting the Faunus' attention.

"Will ya calm down and tell us what's wrong?" Yang groaned. "I'm tired of sitting here in suspense."

Blake took a deep breath and ran a hand through her dark tresses. "I'm going to be going into heat tomorrow."

There was utter silence as the seven others tried to process this information. Naturally, it was Jaune who asked what was on all their minds. "What does this have to do with us?"

"I don't have a mate." Blake replied, beginning to explain her predicament. "Normally, I would simply be alone and therefore it would be easier to control my urges because only my partner would be around and his scent was undesirable. But now that I'm at Beacon with so many others around, there will be no controlling of my instincts."

"Again, what are we here for?" Jaune inquired.

"I want to choose one of you to be the person I mate with every month." Blake stated bluntly.

"You want to mate with one of us for two days every month?" Yang asked in confusion.

"Seven." The brunette mumbled.

"Pardon?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm still part human. So my cycle is seven days rather than two."

"Well, that shouldn't be too bad." Nora cheered. "Just take one of us every day for the next week and we'll figure out which one of us comes closest to what you need."

"I want to make sure you're all okay with it, though." Blake told them. "I don't want any of you to be uncomfortable."

"If it helps you get through your next four years here at Beacon, I see nothing wrong." Ruby piped up. "Anybody else?"

"Hey, just one time with you would be enough for me, Catnip." Yang beamed, using the nickname she had come up with.

"I'm in." Nora cheered, giggling as she looked to Ren.

"It's worth a try." The pink-eyed boy agreed.

"Only once, right?" Jaune gulped.

"Yes, Jaune, we only have to do it once." Pyrrha chuckled, nodding to Blake.

All eyes turned to Weiss to find the heiress filing her ever-perfect set of nails. Mist blue eyes rose to meet those around them and rolled in annoyance. "You'll have my answer by Wednesday." She retorted.

"So, which one of us goes tomorrow?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Whichever one of you I jump tomorrow." Blake replied calmly.

"We'll be ready then!" Yang and Nora shouted, matching grins on their faces.

* * *

_**I'm sad to say though, that I made a bet that meant I had to abstain from writing sex scenes for the next year, so, unless I get leeway for this story, I'm not allowed to update this until next fourth of July. Sorry!**_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_


	2. Ruby

_********__****__Okay, it has been confirmed! This is the only fic I can write smut for, aside from the fics that already existed AND were published before the bet was made. I bet you guys are happy about that, hopefully. Anyway, this is day one of Blake being in heat. Enjoy, guys._

* * *

Anticipation filled the air the next morning as both Teams RWBY and JNPR waited for Blake to wake up and choose which one of them would be going first. Ruby even contemplated getting out her whistle before Weiss lectured her on waking up a cat in heat.

Amber eyes slowly opened and Blake stretched, beginning her morning routine as usual, much to the disappointment of the others. Blake chuckled when she noticed their forlorn expressions at breakfast.

"Guys, it's not an all day thing. My apologies for misleading you on that. It's just that, when I get in the mood, I'll pounce."

"I hope it's soon." Yang husked, batting her eyelashes at the Faunus before glancing at Weiss and Ruby. Her sister had the same darkened eyes that the rest of the table were sporting while Weiss was completely nonchalant, ignoring the conversation. Yang's eyebrows furrowed at that, wondering how the heiress could be completely unfazed by this new development in the conjoined team group. Shrugging it off, the blonde went back to staring at Blake, waiting for the moment she would snap and jump one of them.

Sadly, that moment never came during breakfast. All of the girls left the table, still eyeing Blake as the boys had the decency not to eye the Faunus like she was a piece of meat. Blake felt slightly unsettled by the unending gaze as they all headed to Professor Port's class. Taking her seat, Blake didn't bother taking notes, listening to the story instead in order to gauge its meaning and take her mind off the eyes staring at her.

A throat clearing from Professor Port made her cock her head, wondering why he stopped. "I would appreciate Teams RWBY and JNPR paying attention to class, lest they end up with detention for a week. Surely Miss Belladonna paying attention to class is not as interesting as class itself, ladies."

"Sorry Professor." Yang and Ruby called, Nora and Pyrrha also offering their apologies. The girls faced front from then on, but Blake caught them shooting her sideways glances, waiting for her to go into heat. Blake could have cheered when class was finally over, relinquishing her from the stares of all of the females in the room, not just her friends.

All of the girls gazed at Blake in disappointment as Blake headed off to a class she didn't share with any of them (something rare). The brunette smiled as she waved to them all before walking to the class. Taking notes diligently as Professor Sneech explained the reason behind certain dust-powered machines and why they could be dangerous if used improperly, Blake couldn't help but notice an alluring scent invading her concentration. Shaking off the scent, Blake went back to her work, ignoring the scent for the remainder of the period.

Class released and Blake began making her way toward lunch, wanting to grab a quick bite of tuna before doing her homework. However, she had just barely made her way out into the hallway when a sudden series of heat flashes hit her simultaneously. Blake gasped as her entire vision was filled with red. Sniffing the air, she quickly followed the scent, growling when she reached the dorm room and found Ruby changing into her normal clothes.

"Hey, Blake!" The redhead chirped, just finishing pulling off her school shirt. "Are Yang and Weiss -mmph!"

Blake had pounced, dragging Ruby down onto her own bed. The redhead was surprised at the assault, but breathed out a sigh as a soft hand slid down her side.

"Blake." The redhead moaned, arching her chest against the fabric of the older girl's chest. Without a second thought, petite hands grasped at the material, rose petals littering the bed as Ruby found buckles, buttons and ties, loosening the material easily.

Blake growled in approval, leaning back to shrug from her vest and pull her shirt over her head, discarding her detached sleeve and armbands as well. Ruby leaned up and slipped the thick black sports bra from the pale shoulders, gazing hungrily at the soft perky breasts presented to her.

Without waiting for invitation, the redhead delved forward, taking one peak into her mouth as her hand fondled the other breast softly, kneading and massaging the soft malleable flesh. Blake leaned her head back with a groan, feeling heat shoot from her chest all the way down to pool between her legs in the pit of her stomach. Glancing down, she noticed Ruby still in her school skirt and snarled, not liking that idea one bit.

Lashing forward quickly, the brunette undid the buttons and zipper to the skirt, sliding it down and doing the same with the tights, her hand cupping the hot, moist cotton-covered area between Ruby's legs. The redhead groaned, rocking her hips against Blake's hand as the Faunus began stroking her through the fabric. Ruby switched her mouth and her hand, making Blake jerk slightly and skitter across her clit. This, in turn, made Ruby moan against her nipple and Blake shuddered in pleasure.

_No more waiting_. Blake thought, tearing at the fabric and baring Ruby to her. One slender finger caressed the outer lips, collecting moisture on the tip. Blake brought her finger up and tasted it, moaning softly at the delicious tang it brought to her tongue. Ruby noticed what Blake was doing and grinned mischievously.

"No fair tasting me when I didn't get to taste you." she teased.

"Do something about it then." Blake replied with a smirk.

Ruby moved forward, tugging and pulling at the tights and shorts, sliding them off quickly and gazing at what lay between the Faunus' legs. Black boxers with white renditions of Blake's insignia adorned her lower section, a tent already forming from something large and fleshy. Blake, taking in Ruby's shock, stood and slowly slid out of her boxers, keeping her eyes on her leader the entire time.

Ruby's eyes widened as Blake stood fully and revealed her entire body. Ruby was familiar with the upper half of Blake's body, having seen the other girl change before. From the broad shoulders and pale neck to the perky white breasts with light pink nipples peaking them, down along toned abs worked hard from having to live on the streets. But from there, Ruby was surprised to find a creamy white cock already semi-erect with a pair of soft-looking sacs beneath it. Long muscular thighs and calves lined either side of the beautiful member and Ruby licked her lips.

Moving forward, she guided Blake back to the bed, sitting the older girl down and gently grasping the cock in her hand, beginning to pump up and down the shaft. Silver eyes looked up at Blake to gauge her reaction and see if she was doing it right. Blake gave a nod and Ruby smiled, beginning to speed up, excitement twisting her stomach at the thought of Blake exploding on her hand.

Blake groaned at the speed, humping her hips against the petite hand holding her. However, Ruby's pace, though pleasurable, was much too quick for her liking, her peak coming much too fast to be considered pleasurable. Stilling the redhead's hand momentarily, Blake took a few deep breaths before guiding Ruby's hand along her shaft, showing her the speed she liked and how to rub against her head on each pump up.

Ruby nodded sheepishly with a soft 'sorry'. Blake shook her head with a gentle smile before her eyes darkened again at Ruby's thumb passing over the tip of her head and her hips thrust upward involuntarily. "Just like that, Ruby." The redhead grinned, leaning down and flicking her tongue across the tip of the member, coaxing a soft groan from the girl before her. Blake's hips rocked with Ruby's hand, whimpering as the redhead slowly began to speed up again.

"Yes." Blake hissed, climbing over Ruby and thrusting downward into her leader's hand, Ruby simply needing to squeeze on every downward thrust. Sweat beaded on the Faunus' forehead as her teeth bared, parting only for soft groans and breathless moaning. Ruby could feel heat shoot through her body at the thought of Blake making that motion into her, riding her into bliss. Within minutes, Blake let out a sharp snarl and exploded, coating Ruby's chest and stomach with her hot sticky cum.

Ruby gave a soft moan as Blake scooted backward, panting as her cock twitched, still leaking. Ruby licked her lips before leaning down and swiping her tongue experimentally across the dripping tip. Blake gave a soft sigh, purring slightly as Ruby continued using the quick swipes to clean her. Once all of the semen was cleaned off, the redhead scooped the collected goop off her stomach and slid her finger into her mouth, sucking the moisture off, darkened silver eyes focusing on Blake's reaction.

It was the one she desired.

_**...**_

Yang and Weiss were walking to the dorms after their quick lunch, both noticing the absence of their partners. Yang was trying to get Weiss to see the appeal of getting chosen as Blake's mate.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've never _once_ thought of having Blake in your bed?" the blonde asked incredulously.

"I don't see why such a thought _should _appear within _my_ mind." Weiss sniffed. "She's a Faunus, I'm a Schnee. We were meant to repel each other from the very beginning. Why bother thinking about something that can't happen?"

Yang chuckled as she began poking fun at Weiss. "Just imagine it." She snickered. "How bad could it be to have Blake sprawled underneath you, her face flushed with desire, her eyes dark with lust, her mouth opening in the sweetest moans as your fingers-."

"Please stop!" Weiss grumbled, rolling her eyes. "I just don't see why everyone is so hung up on Blake right now."

"Probably some Faunus pheromones she lets off to those around her so it's easier for her to find a prospective mate." Yang shrugged.

"Then why don't they work on me?" Weiss sniffed haughtily as she opened the door to their dorm room.

Yang stepped inside and gasped at what she was seeing. "What the-?

"Blake!" Ruby moaned, feeling the brunette climb atop her once more. The large member throbbed as it drew closer to Ruby's core and Ruby (and Yang) began shaking in anticipation.

Blake reached down and guided herself closer to Ruby's soaking center, beginning to push in. Ruby gave another shrill moan of ecstasy as Blake tried pushing in. Yang and Weiss shared a glance as she rocked her hips, trying not to hurt the redhead. Finally, with a loud snarl, the brunette forced herself inside, growling slightly as she did. A few more thrusts and she was able to bury herself in the softness of the redhead, beginning to rock her hips at a steady pace now.

Ruby's eyes rolled at the sensation, the redhead whimpering in pleasure as the brunette above her moved at a quicker pace. But not quickly enough for Ruby's hyperactive body. Using all of her strength, Ruby flipped them over and began riding Blake's cock at an unimaginable speed, rose petals filling the air as she threw back her head with a cry.

By this point, Weiss had grabbed Yang and yanked the blonde from the room, shutting the door behind them so the pair inside weren't disturbed.

Blake grunted at Ruby's speed. Just like before, she could feel her climax coming uncomfortably quickly and wanting to prolong the experience further. Grasping at Ruby's hips, the brunette began slowing the redhead down and evening out her bouncing, thrusting up to meet her.

Ruby didn't mind that Blake was slowing her down. She was too focused on how good the strong hands felt gripping her hips just a little too tightly. She knew she shouldn't like it, but the sensation was sending waves of heat from her hips to meet with the heat building in her stomach right over where Blake's cock was pounding her.

"B-Blake." Ruby gasped, silver eyes turned black in want. "M-more."

Blake nodded, leaning up and taking a pert nipple between her teeth, rolling it around before beginning to suck at it, one arm supporting her while the other fondled the breast her mouth wasn't at. Ruby groaned, the sound turning to a whine as Blake shifted her body and hit a soft spot of hers. The heat in her stomach began to reach a crescendo within her and the redhead gasped. Her speed began to quicken once more in her own excitement, causing Blake to growl and tighten her grip on the other girl's hips. Ruby moaned at the flash of pain that shot through her, replaced quickly by more pleasure as Blake's thrusts began coming harder.

Blake could feel her shaft tingling, her head particularly as it continued to pound into the warm softness of the younger girl. A mix between a purr and a growl left her throat as she felt a short spasm in Ruby's walls, indicating how close the younger girl was to her peak.

Ruby felt it coming and there was nothing she could do to hold it back anymore. The tingling started at her toes and head simultaneously racing through her body like lightning. Convening at the one spot where Blake's thrusts were becoming sporadic, Ruby felt as though she were floating. Her body seized, tightening up as she leaned her head back and gave a soft scream, lights popping in front of her eyes.

Blake could feel Ruby tightening, squeezing her shaft within her soft warm confines and it was all the brunette could do not to give in to instinct and turn primal. As it were, amber eyes turned bright green as Blake moved her hands around Ruby's back, holding the redhead close as she exploded inside of her, coating her leader with her seed.

Panting filled the air as Blake gave a few more hard thrusts, working Ruby through the aftershocks while making sure herself that she was completely finished before slowly pulling out of the redhead, eliciting softer aftershocks. Pulling Ruby in close, the brunette stroked the red locks, purring softly.

Ruby opened her mouth in a kittenish yawn and cuddled closer into Blake's body, snuggling against the purr in the older girl's throat. Slowly, the pair of them dozed off in Blake's bed, snoring softly.

Weiss cocked her head for a few moments to determine whether or not more noise would erupt from the room. When all that greeted her was the sound of Blake's purr tapering off, the white-haired girl nodded and turned to Yang.

The blonde gave her a wide grin and whispered, "Did you see the _size _of her, Weiss? She's _massive!_"

"Oh please." The heiress scoffed. "She's not _that _big."

"Did you _see _how long it took her to get inside Ruby? Even as a virgin, my little sis would not have held that much resistance to someone with a small di-."

"Please, no terminology, Yang." Weiss groaned, holding up her hands. "Let's just leave them be and head to class."

"Fine." the blonde couldn't keep the large smile from her face as she followed Weiss back toward the school, anticipation pooling in her stomach for whenever her turn came.

* * *

_********__****__Hope you guys all liked that. I bet you're just glad I can write it, huh? Well, why not send me a review, right?_

_********__****__Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile. _


	3. Start the day off with a Yang

_**Alright, I gotta say it. This one review that a guest sent me had me rolling! No seriously, like, whoever you are, this isn't meant as an insult, I swear, but why is there a need to explain why Blake has a cock? Dude! Some chicks are just born with cocks instead of vaginas! Just like some dudes are born with vaginas instead of cocks. Now, like, that internet phenomenon where the chick has a cock and a vag, I don't know where the hell that came from. I guess some people misunderstood what it meant to be a hermaphrodite. Cause I've never met a hermaphrodite with a vagina and a cock. I'm actually quite certain that can't happen. Though it does make for a good read. But no, I'm not going to explain it any more than this: Blake was born with a huge, chick-magnet dick, man. Alright, okay, I'm done. I hope I answered your question and no lie, I wasn't trying to offend you at all.**_

_**Now, as per my promise on my Facebook and Tumblr, I'm updating every RWBY fic I've published on here in celebration of the Volume 2 premiere that aired yesterday. Enjoy, guys.**_

* * *

The next morning, Team JNPR, Weiss and Yang convened at the normal table at breakfast as Yang explained the twist on their situation. "Blake's... Pyrrha, you're not going to believe it!"

"What?" the redhead asked curiously, chewing her bagel.

"Blake's got a cock!" There was utter silence at the table as this information sunk in. Yang's grin stretched from one ear to the other and Weiss continued her daily routine of filing her nails as all four pairs of eyes grew in exponental proportions.

"She's got a _what?" _Jaune gasped, his face reminiscent of Ruby's on initiation day. "B-but... but... I thought... and me and Ren... _what?_"

The females ignored him as Nora and Pyrrha leaned across the table toward Yang, eyes wide and hungry. "Is it long?" Nora asked quietly, her eyes shining with excitement.

"At least eight inches, Nora." Yang replied, nodding vigorously.

"Oh come on!" Jaune groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I thought this hot girl actually wanted to have sex with me. Me! I knew it was too good to be true!" As he continued bemoaning his bad luck, the girls went on ignoring him, too focused on gaining as much information about this new detail as they could.

"Is it... big?" Pyrrha inquired, licking her lips as her bright green eyes darkened several shades.

"Pyrrha, it's huge!" Yang whisper-yelled. "She couldn't even fit inside Ruby without a bit of force."

Nora and Pyrrha were staring at the blonde with wide anticipatory eyes while Ren and Jaune had equally disgruntled looks, wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

"Ooh, I can't wait!" Nora laughed, throwing her arms up.

"It does make it a bit hotter in here just thinking about it." Pyrrha agreed, fanning herself.

"Am I seriously the only one even remotely panicked about what needs to be done now?" Jaune inquired, staring at them incredulously. Ren put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head slowly.

"Let it go, my friend." the pink-eyed boy told him. "They're too lost in the haze of lust to care about our thoughts on the matter. Best suck it up before Blake gets here. This is to help her after all. Don't want her to get worried."

Just then, Ruby and Blake walked through the door. Well, Blake walked, Ruby looked to be limping slightly, eliciting a chuckle from her sister.

"I'd like to see your face when **you** know how it feels." The redhead grumbled.

"Yes, Ruby." Pyrrha inquired. "How _did_ it feel?"

"Pyrrha, she's so _good_." Ruby breathed. "So big and fleshy. And she's so strong. I've got bruises on my hips from every time she needed to slow me down. It was amazing."

"That sounds grand." Pyrrha sighed, nearly falling into a swoon at seeing Blake speaking with Ren and Jaune.

"You don't have to." Blake murmured. "I can scratch your scents off the list if you want to back out."

"I see nothing wrong with at least trying." Ren murmured. "If push comes to shove, I will simply deal with it. But if I am not the one for you, then it means I simply had to do it once and needn't do it ever again."

"Yeah, what he said." Jaune agreed, smiling.

Blake's ears twitched beneath her bow and she smiled gratefully at both of them.

"So, Blake." Nora said, a mischievous smile playing across her lips. "Do you have any idea which one of us you might be choosing today?"

"I honestly have no idea, Nora." Blake shook her head. "It's not really something I can control. The scent that is the strongest is usually the partner that's most compatible to me. But I can't choose that person; the heat just comes and I let instinct take over." Nora sat back, obviously disappointed, but still wielding the bright smile she usually does.

"Well, either way, we need to grab our textbooks and get to class." Weiss stated, standing and turning to stride toward the door.

"We'll meet you guys in class." Ruby called, standing and limping after her partner with Blake and Yang on their tails, waving to JNPR as they went.

Making their way back to the dorm room, Weiss grabbed her textbook from her neat pile and made her way out the door without a backward glance. The trio in the room watched her before Ruby sighed. "I'll go talk to her. We'll meet you guys in class."

"Sure thing, Sis." Yang called, shuffling some of her things around to find her textbook. Ruby disappeared and Blake grabbed her textbook from the bookcase, one of the only spines that actually had writing on it. Turning to Yang, she was about to ask if she needed help finding her book, but stopped.

Blake groaned, the heat flashes coming much warmer than normal as the scent accompanied them. The sunlight suddenly became very bright, filling Blake's senses with yellow as she turned to her partner. Yang was in the middle of searching for a textbook she needed for their first class and didn't notice the Faunus advancing on her.

Yang glanced up as Blake crept the last few feet and smiled at her partner, straightening up. "Hey Blake, what's up?" she asked, leaning against their bunk bed.

"Bed." Blake growled as she tackled the blonde onto the bottom bunk, snarling as she tugged and tore at the clothes covering both of them.

"Whoa, Blake, I like forceful you." Yang chuckled, stopping Blake. "Undo your clothes first, then work on mine."

Blake growled, but nodded, stripping of her clothes in seconds, leaving her only in a pair of black boxers with white paw prints dotting them. Reaching for Yang, Blake snarled in outrage. The blonde was holding the Faunus' wrists as she began loosening her own ties and such. Unbuckling her skirt, Yang slid off her jacket while Blake worked on her lower half, tugging the skirt and long socks free from the long pale legs. Soon, Yang was covered in nothing but a lace bra and matching underwear.

Amber eyes roved over the pale body hungrily and Yang whispered, "Like what you see, Kitty?"

"A lot more than you think." Blake replied huskily, leaning down and taking a lace-covered nipple in her mouth, sucking at it deeply. Yang gasped and her head fell back. The friction caused by the wet lace on her sensitive peak sent shocks of heat pulsing through her chest.

After several minutes of Blake going from one peak to the other alternating between sucking, nipping and getting as much of the soft flesh as she could into her mouth through the lace, Yang panted, "Blake, please, I need to feel it."

The brunette grinned and ripped at the fabric, tearing it away easily and replacing her mouth to the nipple she had been gently gnawing on and rolling between her teeth. Yang threw her head back, one hand reaching up and clutching the Faunus to her chest.

Blake took one breast in her hand and began massaging it, digging her nails in at sporadic interventions to add to the feeling. Yang's moaning filled the room, the blonde beginning to thrust her chest against Blake's mouth in an effort to increase the feeling.

Blake smiled, feeling her cock twitch at seeing Yang this eager to be pleased. Slowly, she reached down and rubbed her member, groaning against the pale flesh in her mouth and causing Yang to moan in response, glancing down to see what got her worked up. A grin spread across her partner's face as she spotted the tent in the black boxers. Reaching down, she twisted her body slightly and pulling down the constricting material, letting free her prize.

Blake let out a soft moan of relief as she was released from the fabric confines. Yang licked her lips, eyes darkening in lust as she imagined the many positions she could do with a wonderful monster like the one sitting-rather _standing_-between her partner's legs.

Yang pushed the brunette back on the bed, climbing over her eagerly and straddling her hips. Blake cupped herself, gripping her shaft and moving it in place as Yang slowly lowered herself to get accustomed to the size. A soft hiss left the blonde's teeth as she got as far down as she could go. Blake's eyes fluttered shut momentarily at how _hot_ Yang was inside.

Slowly, Yang began to rock her hips, moving back and forth as she got used to Blake's size filling her. As the pair got used to the rhythm, Yang began bouncing up and down, using her thighs to lift herself up and bring herself back down. Blake groaned, thrusting upward every time she came down and adding to the sensation. Yang let out soft moans and grunts as she continued, hair falling forward against her back and over her face as she smirked down at her partner.

Blake felt a shift in the blonde's movements atop her and nearly cried out as Yang came down particularly hard on her cock, moving up and doing the same motion, continuing to bounce like that. Lavender eyes fell shut in pleasure and Yang let out a loud moan as she kept bouncing, wanting to get as much of Blake's cock in her as she could and unaware of the pain she was causing the other girl.

Blake felt like she was about to explode from the pain, attempting to soften Yang's thrusts by holding the blonde's hips. However, Yang was too lost in her passion to notice and Blake's strength was nothing in comparison to hers. The Faunus grunted on each downward thrust, feeling as if her shaft might break from the sheer force with which Yang was using.

In one last desperate attempt to keep the blonde from crippling her, Blake used all of her strength to switch their positions, choosing instead to turn Yang around so that her back was facing the Faunus. "What the-?" Yang groaned, the sound growing in volume as Blake began to pound into her roughly from behind. Hips thrusting fiercely, Blake's hips met Yang's on each thrust, grinding her pelvis against the blonde's ass each time the two connected.

Yang threw back her head and moaned gutturally, rocking her hips against the brunette's and grinding her ass into Blake's lap each time their thrusting connected them. Blake could feel the pain beginning to subside in favor of the pleasure coursing through her at being this _deep_ inside her partner. Turning her body slightly, amber eyes rolled as she hit a spot even deeper. Yang cried out at the new angle, panting harder and rocking herself faster. Blake continued at that angle, seeing as her companion seemed to enjoy it as well.

"God, Blake." Yang grunted, biting her lip as her eyes closed in rapture. "You're so good."

"Just wait until you cum." Blake snarled, nuzzling the smooth pale throat before her. One hand reached around front to massage and knead a large cushiony breast as the other slid further down, delving between the blonde's hips as they thrust and pressing a finger against her clit.

Yang moaned louder, rocking and grinding harder as Blake pressed her finger down on the sensitive button between her legs. Each time Yang moved her hips, she rubbed herself against Blake's finger and pushed herself deeper against Blake's rough fondling.

The blonde felt ready to explode.

Breath coming in shallow pants now, Yang's eyes widened as light burst before them, literally. Her aura expanded as she screamed in bliss, enveloping both her and Blake in a warm blanket. Head tilting forward, Yang's eyes closed, mouth agape as her body shook in absolute rapture, her arms fighting to hold her up as Blake continued to pound into her like a machine.

The brunette growled softly as her partner climaxed. Yang's walls squeezed her exceptionally tight, even tighter than Ruby and it was all the Faunus could do not to come undone right then. But she wanted to get Yang back for her rough thrusting, so she continued, holding in her orgasm as she built the blonde up to another one.

Yang groaned and panted as she was rocked by the force of Blake's continued thrusts. Her arms still shook from the orgasm that had gone through her, but she smiled and began rocking back against the Faunus, moaning at how tender she was. Blake's finger came away from her clit for the time being and began fondling her other breast, aiding in pulling Yang roughly into each thrust.

The pair were almost sitting up now with Yang bouncing on Blake's lap as the brunette thrust up into her. "Blake!" Yang moaned, her head tossing to the side as she felt it coming again. Blake snarled in response, her own peak inevitable now.

Thrusting faster, Blake licked along the column of Yang's neck, her hands pinching the rock-hard nipples and their hips slapping together at each connection. The blonde's breath became shallow as she fought to breathe at all. Blake felt her partner tightening up again and knew just what to do. Her hand slid down and pressed against the blonde's clit, rocking her hips faster to create more friction.

Yang thrashed her head from side to side, moaning out shrilly as her body spasmed, her tight walls clamping down on Blake's cock and milking her. The brunette let out a satisfied groan as she exploded into her comrade. Yang's walls spasmed around her to milk her of every last drop and Blake was sure to give it, not slowing her thrusts until she was sure she had finished.

Letting Yang collapse to the bed, Blake pulled out, causing harsh aftershocks through the blonde's body. The bed around them was sticky, their cum mixing together and still dripping from Yang. Blake lay down with a soft grunt, panting as she came down from the high.

"That was amazing." Yang mumbled, even more muffled by the blanket she was pressing her face into.

"Speak for yourself." Blake muttered. "I'm going to be sore in the morning."

"Huh?"

"Yang, you're strong. Too strong... it's going to hurt."

A blush crept along Yang's cheeks as she realized what was the brunette was saying. "Oh. Blake, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"Yang, it's fine." Blake chuckled, flicking a blonde strand from her friend's face. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"God, yes." the blonde groaned.

"Then don't worry about it. Get some sleep." Yang nodded and cuddled against the brunette's side, Blake slipping an arm around her waist and keeping her close.

_**...**_

"Where do you think they could have gone?" Ruby wondered, looking through the hallways for her teammates.

"My guess is that Yang fell back asleep." Weiss sniffed, disinterested in where their missing half could be. "And Blake probably wasn't in the mood to have you all eyeing her like a piece of meet and instead stalked off to the library to be alone for the day."

"I... guess that makes sense." Ruby murmured, scratching the back of her neck. "But it did feel really good, Weiss. She's _really_ good at it."

"Hmph." Weiss sniffed, opening the dorm room and immediately reeling backward. "Never mind." she coughed. "I found both of them."

"Huh?" Ruby moved forward and entered the room, her nose instantly wrinkling at the heavy scent of sex. "They can't have ended more than ten minutes ago." she coughed, waving her hand in front of her nose.

"Let's just get our books, open the window and go." Weiss groaned, grabbing her next textbook from her neat stack and moving to the window as Ruby sifted through her own books and came out with the one she needed.

Slipping from the room, the pair took deep breaths of fresh air before beginning to walk down the hallway. "You'd think she was a rabbit." Weiss huffed, receiving a giggle from Ruby as they made their way to class.

* * *

_**Just to be clear, Pyrrha WILL most definitely be swooning sometime in this fic. Literal, full-on, dead faint. It's GONNA happen, so be prepared for it.**_

_**A**__**lso, just so y'all know, I've got a Twitter, a Tumblr, a Facebook page and an Archive of Our Own page so that you guys can check things out, get updates, check out sneak peeks of things to be published, get inside looks at new chapters, the like. (Wow, I really do sound like a news journalist). All the details are on my profile. **_

_**Now then... mind dropping me a review?**_


End file.
